New Place, New Love
by Sweet Lil Hellcat
Summary: Title says it all! Sereena centered, and you'll have to read to find the couple!
1. Chapters 1-3

Bonjour Tout les monde!  
  
Well I decided to put the chapters of "New Place, New Love" together. I hope you all enjoy it, because I don't know when the   
next time I'll be able to write more of this fic is going to be. I'm graduating H.S. in June, but I'm starting my College   
term in July and then I'm in school for almost 15 straight months. So enjoy and respond, maybe I'll be inspired to write a   
little something. Oh and, well, I don't own Sailor Moon, OR Gundam Wing (But I wish I had my own set of GW boys... *Drools*   
^-,^) well on with the Fic!  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
New Place, New Love  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
* Serena *  
  
Okay, so here I am, it's my senior year of high school, and I feel like a freshman on the   
  
campus of my new school. Nope I'm not a good old Rancho Cucamonga High anymore, Nope,   
  
thanks to   
  
my mother, we moved from wonderful, sunny Southern California, to a small Suburban area in Boston.  
  
That's where I am right now. I turn my midnight blue 1965 ragtop Mustang into the parking lot of Cambridge High School. I cut   
  
off the engine and get out of my ride, and get my book-bag and folder out of the trunk, and turn to look upon the Large stone   
  
building, that seemed to be a cross between an old Irish Castle and an old prison. So this is what they consider as a place   
  
for "higher education"   
  
*Sigh* I quickly lock up my "baby" and make my way towards the entrance of the building. My GOD there are a lot of students.   
  
Well, here goes nothing.  
  
I enter the large oak double doors and try to find my way to the office. Man I just knew I'd get lost. Hey, that door looks   
  
familiar, wait, what the hell am I thinking, ALL the doors in this place look the same. Wait, that door's different! AHA!   
  
There's what I'm looking for, the office! I walk in and I see an elderly woman with bluish purple hair sitting at a computer   
  
typing away.   
  
"Ahem."  
  
"I'll be with you in moment deary."  
  
I only have to wait about 5 minutes before the elderly lady looks up and acknowledges me.  
  
"Now what can I help you with dear?"  
  
"Uh... I'm new here and I need a schedule, and maybe a map of the school."  
  
"Well you should have received your schedule in the mail a week ago dear."  
  
" I registered late, I just moved here."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, lets see what we can do for you."  
  
It took about 15 minutes for me to get my classes and a map so I wouldn't get lost. I made my way out of the crowded office,   
  
and I thank the stars I got here so early. Just as I was about to get out, I was knocked over by something.  
  
"Hey, Sorry Gorgeous. I didn't mean to bump into ya!"  
  
I look up to find myself starring into the most gorgeous indigo eyes I have ever seen. Not even my ex-boyfriend's deep dark   
  
blues could compete with them.   
  
"Here, let me help you up gorgeous. I'm Duo Maxwell, and I don't believe I've seen you around here before."  
  
"Maybe it's because I just moved here." I say to Duo, as I look him up and down. He's wearing Black loose-fit cargoes, and a   
  
black wife-beater under a silver unbuttoned, button down shirt. DAMN he is FINE! And what a body, gees he's gotta work out   
  
with a body like that.  
  
* Duo *   
  
I was walking down the hall to meet some friends of mine. When out of nowhere I ran into something. I look down and I find   
  
that I've run into a gorgeous blonde, with amazing azure eyes.  
  
"Hey, Sorry Gorgeous. I didn't mean to bump into ya!"  
  
"Here, let me help you up gorgeous. I'm Duo Maxwell, and I don't believe I've seen you around here before."  
  
"Maybe it's because I just moved here." Gorgeous and has spirit, I'm liking this girl already. As she says this I take the   
  
time to look her up and down. She's wearing a black fitted T-shirt with a silver star in the center, and baggy silver-tab   
  
Levi's with a thin gray silver piping on the side. I must say, she has a HOTT body. Small waist and ample chest.  
  
"So are you going to give me a name, or should I just call you gorgeous?" I say to her.  
  
"Serena McKnight." She said as she turned and walked away. Damn she's got a nice ass too!  
  
"Well Serena McKnight, I hope to get to know you better by the end of the semester." I call after her.   
  
'Much Better' I think to myself.  
  
* Serena *  
  
"So are you going to give me a name, or should I just call you gorgeous?" he says, and brings me back to reality.   
  
"Serena McKnight." I said as I turn and walk away.  
  
"Well Serena McKnight, I hope to get to know you better by the end of the semester." Duo called after me.  
  
'I'd like to get to know you too Duo Maxwell.' I thought as I go off to find my Locker, and my first class.  
  
'I think I'm gonna like it here.'  
  
.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
*Serena*  
  
"6-15-35, ad open! I said Open you little shit!"   
  
I finally found my locker, and now I'm trying to open it.  
  
"6-15-35! Come on you little focker! OPEN! Grrrrr..."  
  
"*AHEM*" I turned from my stubborn locker and came face to face with the total hottie from the office earlier.  
  
"Uh... Duo, right?"  
  
"Yup! Locker problems babe?"  
  
"Yeah, the damn thing won't open!" I turned back to my locker in frustration, and   
  
pouted.  
  
~*BAM! Squeak*~   
  
"Thanks, and it's Serena. NOT babe."  
  
"Well I was just going to my locker, and saw you were having some problems."  
  
"Well, thanks again." I said as I put my newly acquired books in.  
  
"Do you know where Q-102 is?"  
  
*Duo*  
  
"Yeah, go straight down this hall. It's on the right, next to the fountain. You can't   
  
miss it." I said to her.  
  
'She's is so much hotter than Hilde. Maybe I'll ask her out later.'  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Well, see ya' around gorgeous!"  
  
I turned and walked away, thinking about her pouting, pink lips, her silky blonde hair, her amazing blue eyes, her satiny   
  
smooth skin, and her perfect  
  
'WOAH! Down boy! Gotta stop thinking about Serena! Hey! There are the guys! Some Wu-man buggin' should help get my mind off   
  
of her soft skin, long hair, and… Woah! There I go again!'  
  
"HEY WU-MAN! I HEAR SALLY'S GOT YOU WHIPPED!"  
  
"MAXWELL! COME BACK HERE YOU DISHONORABLE WEAKLING!"  
  
*Serena*  
  
As Duo walked away, I couldn't help but look at his NICE ass.  
  
'Okay girl. Easy now, you need to get to class. Must stay focused. Okay lets see,   
  
French III, room Q-102. Hmmm... French, French toast, French fries, French kiss... French Kiss Duo... Okay that's enough of   
  
that!'  
  
While I was lost in thought, I had made my way to the class and had sat myself down in the back of room. I was taken out of   
  
my thoughts of how nice Duo's butt looked in those black cargo's, when the bell rang, and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Bon jour tout les monde! Je m'appelle Madame Boselli!"  
  
'Okay my French teacher sounds like a chipmunk, but she seems nice.'  
  
(A.N. I remember Madame Boselli; she was my freshman year French Teacher!)  
  
About 55 minutes later the bell rang once again, and once again I found my self lost in the halls.  
  
"Okay, Where is T-302!?" I looked down at the map in my hands, hoping it answer my plea. Hah! Fat chance!  
  
"A little lost?" I was startled by the voice. When I turned around, I found that the   
  
voice belonged to a cute guy with short light blonde hair, and kind blue/green eyes. He was about as tall as Duo, but not as   
  
built. He was lean and slightly built. He was wearing a light blue Ralph Lauren Polo shirt, and a pair of relaxed fit GAP   
  
Khaki pants.  
  
'hmmm... he's kinda cute. In that sweet innocent sort of way.'  
  
"Yeah, I am a little lost. I'm Serena McKnight, and you are?"  
  
"Quatre Winner. Pleasure to meet you miss McKnight." He said as he shook my hand.  
  
"It's just Serena. Miss McKnight is my mother."  
  
"So what class do you have now?"  
  
"Math, but I don't know where T-302 is."  
  
"Well, I'll take you there. I have the same class. I heard that Mr. Bartholome is a good teacher." (A.N. Hey! That's my Math   
  
Teacher from this year! He was so cool! ::Sees readers   
  
getting mad:: Well, eh-heh-heh… Back to the story!)  
  
"Just as Long as He's not like my math teacher from last year! Miss Thomley was a Total Biotch and a half!"  
  
We walked into the classroom and found a couple of seats just as the bell rang.  
  
'Well I'm meeting new people like mom wanted me to. It doesn't matter if they've been cute guys so far. Okay, now if x is   
  
equal to the Tangent of angle B...'   
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
*Serena*  
  
~*Beeeeeeeeeeeeep*~  
  
That was the bell for class, and math wasn't all that bad. The teacher Mr. "B" was a really cool guy. During the class I   
  
talked to Quatre, man I've never seen ANYBODY blush as much as he does. I was kinda shocked to find out he had 29 sisters!   
  
Quatre is a real sweetheart, and I could totally tell we will become good friends. Now I'm off to my next class… lets see,   
  
Chamber choir with Mrs. Winckie. Interesting name if you ask me, I wonder if she'll be anything like Mr. Johnson. I step   
  
into the room and set my bag on one of the many tables near the door.  
  
"Hi! You're new here aren't you?" I turned around to see a hyper girl dressed in what looked like an outfit from a   
  
punk store in Cali called Hot Topic. The outfit consisted of a white short-sleeved button down top with the head of a black   
  
cat embroidered above the left breast with the words "Lucky 13" under it in script, a black and red pleated plaid skirt which   
  
was short but not too short, and a pair of knee length black boots. All in all she looked like a California emo/punk girl.   
  
She was about 5'8" with long brown hair and black eye-liner surrounding her slightly almond shaped light brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here from California."  
  
"Really? Finally another Cali native I can talk to! I moved from Cali last year. My name's Ana."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena, Serena McKnight." I talked with Ana for a few minutes before the bell rang and class   
  
started. The Music director wasn't all that bad. She was no Mr. Johnson, but good enough. I was placed next to Ana in the   
  
first soprano section, which I was grateful for, because I was getting some evil looks from some of the other girls in the   
  
class.  
  
"Don't mind them, they always act like that. Hell, they don't even like me all that much. See that girl in the altos   
  
with the hippie looking hair-do?" I turned to see a preppy looking girl with wheat colored hair, and violet eyes staring at   
  
us coldly.  
  
"Yeah, what's with her?"  
  
"Her name's Relena Peacecraft. She doesn't like me because she's obsessed with my boyfriend, and she can't stand   
  
the fact that I'm going out with him." I stared at my new friend in disbelief.  
  
"Are you Serious!?"  
  
"Yeah. And I bet you 10 to 1 she'll come up to us before the end of the day and try to start talkin' smack."   
  
With that said class officially started. When the bell rang Ana asked to look at my schedule and said that we had lunch next.  
  
"So Sere, you wanna grub with me and my friends?" Not knowing anyone around here, I happily accepted.   
  
We quickly made our way through the food line and headed outside. As Ana led the way I took the time to look around.   
  
I saw all the jocks and cheerleaders and preps in one area, what was obviously the drama club in another and so on. Ana led   
  
me to a giant tree near the edge of the schoolyard. As we got closer I was able to make out six figures, 5 male and 1 female.   
  
As we got even closer I was able to make out faces. The girl had the same color hair as that Relena girl, and it was put into   
  
braids on either side of her head, she had very pale baby blue eyes, and was wearing faded dirty-look jeans and a blood red   
  
wife-beater style top. She seemed to be arguing with an oriental boy with black eyes and jet-black hair, which was pulled   
  
back into a painfully tight looking ponytail, wearing baggy black pants and a fitted white muscle shirt. The next boy who   
  
seemed to be the tallest of the group had dark brown hair with extra long bangs that fell over one of his deep green eyes. He   
  
sported loose fit black slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. To my surprise I saw Quatre sitting near him talking to a   
  
boy with dark brown hair, which was gelled but still had a messy look about it, and fell slightly into his rich dark blue   
  
eyes, not that it looked bad, in fact it made him look really tasty. He wore a navy colored shirt and baggy black jeans.   
  
That's when I saw him, right there in the group of Ana's friends was Duo. If I thought he looked good inside the building…   
  
well outside in the mid day sun, he looked even better.  
  
"Hey guys. I'd like y'all to meet Serena. She just moved here from Cali." Said Ana, as she sat down next to the guy   
  
with the dark brown locks.  
  
"Hey Serena, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other after all!"  
  
"Hello again, how has you day been so far."  
  
"It's been pretty good, thanks for asking Quatre."  
  
"Well it looks like you've met the braided block head and Quatre. I'll introduce you to everyone else. The tall   
  
silent one leaning on the tree is Trowa. The other femme right here is Sally." The girl with the braids smiled and nodded   
  
"the dude with the ponytail is her boyfriend Wufei, his family was from China." Wufei grunted and muttered something about   
  
stupid women or something like that. I turned my attention back to Ana as she put an arm around the last boy as he held her   
  
(A.N. Yeah, yeah, yeah… OOC for Hee-chan, but darn it, my story and I get Creative liberties, even though it's not that   
  
creative!) "And this is my boyfriend…"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ana was interrupted by a shrill cry, as she was about to introduce him. We   
  
turned and saw that Relena chick run up, and was about to jump on Ana's boyfriend, until she saw Ana.  
  
"Heero, why on earth are you holding that piece of south-western trash! I know you love me, so why don't you ditch   
  
little miss south-central and come with me?"  
  
"Hn." Heero rolled his eyes and pulled Ana closer to him. By this time I noticed that Relena didn't come alone. She   
  
was with another girl who had blackish blue hair that was cut short in the front and went down to about the base of her neck   
  
in the back. She and Relena were dressed very similar to one another. The girl wore a dark purple miniskirt and a tight white   
  
top, Relena wore a hot pink Micro-miniskirt and also wore a tight white top, but hers had the word "Princess" etched on the   
  
front in pink glitter.  
  
"Duo, I thought you were my man, but now I find you with your arm around that new blonde hussy!" after the mystery   
  
girl said that, I realized that Duo did have an arm around my waist and that I was leaning against him. Oh man, he has got   
  
some muscle, that's for damn sure.   
  
"Hilde, if I've told you once, I've told you a gazillion times! It's over between us! It's been over! I mean come ON, that   
  
was way back in freshmen year!"  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
Well There you have the First 3 chapters… all 11 pages. Just to let you all know I did start on chapter 4 so maybe if you   
  
respond and inspire me, I'll get the next few chapters out sooner. And yeah, Ana does Belong to me, and I have nothing   
  
Against Hilde, but I had to do it for the sake of the story! Well until next time kiddies! Love, luck and popcorn!!!!  
  
~Lunar Neko-chan (FKA: T-chan)~ 


	2. Ch4: Lunches and right-hooks and mothers...

HOLA!!! It's Me Again! hehehe And I bring you a new chapter! amazing ain't it? well here's the deal. If you peeps really want   
  
the chaps. to come out more frequently, review and I'll get em' out ASAP. but the problem is, I'm hauling butt because I'm   
  
graduating on the 12th! (Even though the last day of school isn't until the 13th. Baka stadium people. -_-;) But anyways. if   
  
you have any suggestions on where you kinda would like to see this go, PUT REVIEWS UP! Onegai! and I'd like to thank those of   
  
you who took the time and reviewed for me. This is for you people! Oh and, well, I don't own Sailor Moon, OR Gundam Wing (But   
  
I wish I had my own set of GW boys... *Drools* ^-,^) well on with the Fic!  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lunches and Right-hooks and Mothers. OH My!  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
*Duo*  
  
I looked at Hilde and wondered why I ever went out with her in the first place. Sure we were young but still, you'd   
  
think that I would have been able to see what a bitch she really is. I held onto Serena, and I couldn't help but notice how   
  
good it felt to hold her like this. Her body just fit so nicely next to mine, and she smelled of roses and lilacs.   
  
"No! You're mine Duo Maxwell! No one is going to take what's mine!"  
  
"Listen, Hilde, is it? It's obvious Duo doesn't' like you, so why don't you get over it. He's not some object that   
  
you can own, he's a person, and quite frankly you're acting like a 3 year old who's had their toy taken away." I looked down   
  
at the little sprite tucked away under my arm looking quite content. 'I could hold her like this forever.'   
  
~*CRACK!!!*~  
  
We all turned to see Ana holding her right cheek as she glared at Relena.  
  
"Oh you wanna fight miss Peace-Bitch!? Come on then, lets go right now." None of us had ever seen Ana that mad   
  
before, because even Wufei seemed to cower in fear a little. And for a moment, I almost felt bad for the annoying little rich   
  
girl.  
  
"Please, as if a nobody from California like you can even touch me! I'M Relena Peacecraft, Part of the most   
  
influential families in Boston. You're just a nobody from a nothing family." After the cocky little hoe said that, I could   
  
have sworn I saw steam coming out of Ana's ears.  
  
"Now it's on Bitch!"   
  
~*BAM!!!*~ And with that, the bitch went down.  
  
*Serena*   
  
I had to really try hard not to start laughing at the face Hilde made when she saw that Relena girl get knocked out. It was   
  
so funny, I mean she looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.   
  
I looked down at Relena's body, and could see it twitching slightly. Then I looked over at Ana who was still in a   
  
slight defensive position with Heero standing next to her smirking a little with an arm around her waist.  
  
*Author*  
  
"Umm... Ana, I think we better get going before miss Peacecraft wakes up." Said a nervous Quatre, while looking   
around for any authority figures.  
  
"Uhhh..." Groans from the twitching mass on the ground made the group look down.  
  
"Relena! Are you okay?" Hilde exclaimed as she ran over to the obsessive-compulsive teen that was presently getting   
  
to know the grass under the large tree on a more personal level.  
  
"But mommy, I want the pink ice-cream." Replied the hideous pink, white and mousy brown/blonde heap.  
  
"Well onna, you knocked the psychopath senseless. "  
  
"Looks like I did. Oh, and Wufei? Never call me onna you idiotic chauvinistic pig!"  
  
~*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*~ ( A.N. I dun no about you, the class bell at my school is more like a long beep, you know like on the   
  
Emergency Broadcast system thing?)  
  
The group of eight made there way back into the school, leaving Relena and her lackey behind under the giantshade tree.   
  
*Serena*   
  
I was somehow thankful the bell rang just then. That psycho girl really WAS obsessed with Ana's beau. Ana asked to   
  
look at my schedule once more, and so I gave it to her. She told me that I had English with them next, and finally Econ with   
  
Sally. We all bypassed our lockers and went straight for our English class. I had noticed that the whole way there, people   
  
seemed to part like the red sea. The guys stared at Ana and Sally, but when they said that they were staring at me as well, I   
  
was shocked. Not only because I was being stared at, but also because I felt Duo's arm tighten slightly then relax again. We   
  
walked through the door and saw a young looking woman with A LOT or copper-red hair.   
  
"WELCOME chicklets! I am Mrs. Cronin! And you my dears are here to receive an education in English! Have a seat where   
  
ever you wish!" the woman said as the bell rang.   
  
'Oh I can tell this is going to be one HELL of a year' I thought as I sat down between Duo and Trowa. The class went on   
  
without much event. We received a syllabus and went over the rules. Mrs. Cronin seemed pretty cool, wait, make the VERY cool.   
  
She was a nice, but eccentric woman. But hey, at least I won't be tempted to doze in class.   
  
Econ went by without a hitch; Mr. Marlen was also a crazy person. But that was cool with me. I wasn't lucky enough to   
  
sit next to Sally, but she sits behind me, and Mr. Marlen didn't seem to mind out talking. When the last bell rang I gathered   
  
my stuff and walked to my locker with Sally. I got my things and Sally and I parted ways. I walked to my baby and popped the   
  
trunk so I could dump my stuff. As I closed the trunk I heard a low whistle from behind.  
  
"Not only are you gorgeous, you got one hell of a car too!" I turned to face Duo and gave him a smile.   
  
"Yeah, she's my baby. I helped fix her up. But I gotta go so. . ."  
  
"Well I just wanted to get your number. Maybe we can go to the movies or somethin'. What do ya' say?" Damn, how could   
  
I say 'no' to him. So I did something I rarely did. I gave him my number, then got into my car and drove home. Much to my   
  
surprise mom was already there.   
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Fine mum. I'm going upstairs and relax for a bit."  
  
"Do you have any homework?"  
  
"Mom, it's the first day of school, I don't have any."  
  
"Okay, well dinner will be ready around seven."  
  
"Alright." I called down as I closed my door, and made my way to my bed to think about everything that happened   
today.  
  
  
-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-  
  
Well, there you have it! Chapter 4 in all it's shortness. hey now, don't give me that look. I'm sorry it's short okay? yeesh   
  
would you want this to get out later then it already is!? I know it seems rushed ant the end, but I'm tired. and if you wanna   
  
know how tired, I didn't even bother to change the names of the teachers. They're actually my English teacher this year (You   
  
Rock Mrs. Cronin!) as well as my Econ Teacher. Well Review and we'll see what happens. Until next time kiddies! 


End file.
